Talk:Preta Path
Size I think Preta Path isn't fat. Choza is fat, Preta Path is more like "portly" or "stout". - Xfing Kusa Should he be categorized as a ninja from Kusa or not until his real name is known? Nope, this page is about the jutsu made from the ninja, not the ninja himself. Omnibender - Talk - 16:18, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Picture Um... just looking at manga and for some reason decided to count piercings (triangles) below mouth. I count six in manga and five in anime picture. Anyone else for using the colored manga in place of anime? - SimAnt 02:50, June 13, 2010 (UTC) *I still rather use the anime image. Are the six piercings consistent through the manga, or do they change from six to five and back and forth? Omnibender - Talk - 03:04, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :From the multiple places (debut and getting socked by naruto) i checked its 6 in manga, and 5 in anime consistently. - SimAnt 03:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I like anime images better, maybe it would be ok to list it in a trivia section? Omnibender - Talk - 03:44, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :*Shrug*, I like colored manga (without text), but I suppose if no one else minds you can put it in trivia section only. - SimAnt 18:43, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Talking i know it's not really important, bu should it be mentioned that the Preta Path is the only Pain who never ever talked? and yes, every other Pain did at least once. :It's "junk trivia" so no.--Cerez365™ 16:14, June 5, 2011 (UTC) And yes he talked once in episode 132 although it was him thinking. -- (talk) 20:16, June 5, 2011 (UTC)eastfire Madara? Madara has a Preta Path? I agree he has the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal but he uses it with his original body and not a path body. (talk) 14:58, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Preta Path is also the ability not only the corpse.--Cerez365™ 15:01, February 22, 2012 (UTC) The technique is Blocking Technique Absorption Seal, Preta Path is for the body. "Parent jutsu" = "Six Paths of Pain", Madara is never seen using the Six Paths of Pain. (talk) 15:08, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Six Paths of Pain are not just the corpses but Rinnegan powers. --Elveonora (talk) 15:14, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :False. From the Six Paths of Pain page = "It allowed Nagato to control six separate bodies as though they were his own. Each of these bodies were reanimated corpses which were both kept mobile by, and made use of, Nagato's chakra. While controlling them, Nagato used the alias "Pain", yet still regarded them as separate from himself. All six Paths were eventually destroyed by Naruto Uzumaki during the Invasion of Pain. Tobi would later create his own Six Paths of Pain during the Fourth Shinobi World War." :It is clearly say that this technique consists of using six corpses controlled by someone's chakra and using them like their own bodies. Also, there is no mention of Madara using it in the page. (talk) 15:31, February 22, 2012 (UTC) False? Any way, there is a big difference between the Six Paths of Pain technique and the Six Paths of Pain. One is actually a technique the other is the collective name for the bodies. If you read had bothered to scroll down or read any of the Paths' article you'll see that they're also abilities.--Cerez365™ 15:37, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Each with their own pages, to distinguish the path and the technique(s) they possess that can be used even without the path, like the revitalised Nagato used the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal in Chapter 550 without the Preta Path, and like Madara used the same technique in Chapter 560 without the Preta Path. (talk) 15:55, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::And Nagato used it as well, calling it with the Preta Path name. Until more information is given, we have to go with what we have, and the current state of the relevant articles reflects what we know so far. Omnibender - Talk - 16:26, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Infinite Chakra Absorb Everyone knows this is complete bogus. Nothing can absorb an infinite amount of chakra. It would be better off to say that "a limit to the chakra absorbing capabilities of Preta Path have not been firmly established." :Really? Can you disprove that it can't absorb an infinite amount of chakra? Because as I remember, it was called bottomless. Not everything is to be taken literally.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:16, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Let's say Preta Path comes into direct contact with Kurama. Would you say it is possible for Preta Path to keep going until the entirety of the Kyuubi is absorbed, assuming Kurama's chakra doesn't kill him? It was implied that the Kyuubi possesses near infinite chakra, which is obviously not even close to infinite chakra. Wouldn't there be a limit to the amount of chakra a certain human could hold until they go pop? -- (talk) 18:14, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :There's probably no limit on how much chakra it can absorb, but probably on how much chakra it can absorb at once. Omnibender - Talk - 00:01, August 1, 2012 (UTC) plothole? How come could this guy absorb giant senjutsu Rasengans without side effects, but sucking Naruto turned him toad statue?--Elveonora (talk) 10:47, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :I guess when he absorbed the rasengans, the user had balanced the senjutsu chakra with the regular chakra, but when he drew it out of Naruto, Naruto didn't balanced it. Jacce | Talk | 11:08, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I think that when it tried to absorb the chakra from Naruto, Naruto deliberately unbalanced the natural energy in it. Omnibender - Talk - 15:54, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Makes sense--Elveonora (talk) 16:55, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Usage without the Rinnegan In the newest chapter, Madara lost his Rinnegan but is still able to use the technique more than once, even with his foot...should that be mentioned? Norleon (talk) 12:52, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Picture 2 Should we add a picture of Sasuke utilizing Preta Path?KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 17:15, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :Why? ★''''' [[User:WindStar7125| WS7125'']]Mod 17:19, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, pictures of Nagato and Preta Path are shown.KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 17:27, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :::So? We don't need a pic for every single user. ''★'' [[User:WindStar7125|'' WS7125'']]Mod 17:31, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :There's a picture for every Chibaku Tensei user.--Vacent (talk) 17:42, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Vacent, there is not "a picture for every Chibaku Tensei" user, it's different shots to depict the technique. ::We don't need another period of time on the wiki where every image needs to be changed or new ones added. Nothing wrong with what we have. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:45, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :::So what? We don't need a pic for every user for every technique, otherwise, the infoboxes and articles would just be flooded with unnecessary photos. What we have here is fine. ''★'' [[User:WindStar7125|'' WS7125'']]Mod 17:46, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Blocking Technique Absorption Seal The description of Preta Path states "The Preta Path (餓鬼道, Gakidō) grants the user the ability to absorb chakra in any form using the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal." Blocking Technique Absorption Seal isn't the only way to utilize Preta Path. Sasuke did it by just draining it from the bijuu trapped inside his chibaku tensei through some chakra like stream. So I think that needs to be corrected to say something like it can be used as a range maneuver. Something along those lines. Bleacheria (talk) 19:11, April 24, 2016 (UTC)bleacheria :We don't know what Path Sasuke used to achieve that.--[[User:Elveonora|'''Elve]] Talk Page| 20:15, April 24, 2016 (UTC)